


来自星辰（CP：LT，写手精分试炼七题）

by Assassin_Luo



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28151565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assassin_Luo/pseuds/Assassin_Luo
Summary: 在提耶利亚成为人类的守望者之后，一个意外闯入了他的数据库。
Relationships: Neil Dylandy/Tieria Erde
Kudos: 2





	来自星辰（CP：LT，写手精分试炼七题）

**Author's Note:**

> ☆本文是高达00的同人文，CP是洛克昂X提耶利亚。  
> ☆本文为写手精分试炼七题之一，5. 清水文，包含“他们合为了一体”这句话。

没有人造访的时候，提耶利亚总是望着太空中的辰星。说是望着，也只是他意向中一个抬头的动作而已，毕竟作为VEDA的量子数据，他早就没有了形体。

宇宙的角落，远离人类的地方，时间无尽永前、空间无界永在、质量无限永有的存在。但只要他的意识与VEDA相连，在人类可及之处，就没有无法到达的地方。

他从来不相信鬼魂和幽灵之类毫无根据的猜想，更遑论上帝这样“自有永有”的至高神明。可有时候，也许有这样的东西会更好也说不定。那样的话……

那样的话，想见那个人。

“……”

提耶利亚无言地飘浮在VEDA里，紧抿的唇线透露出些微郁结。

自最终战斗之后，除了与人类不曾间断的海量量子数据交流转换，已经很长时间没有私人意义上的故人来访。大家都有新的生活，就连变革之后的刹那也有了自己新的目标。虽说量子计算机无所谓感情与乐趣，但至少作为人造人的他还保留着自己的人格。

就是这样沉寂的日子在某一天悄悄地发生了变化。

VEDA的数据库里出现了一些模糊不清的信息，这些信息以量子波的形式盘踞在一起，甚至连提耶利亚都没有权限进行操作，要不是他定期检查数据更新，也不知道什么时候才会发现这个脱出他控制的BUG。

“怎么回事？”

回想起上一次VEDA出问题的经历，“利冯兹又回来了”这个不愉快的猜测先于理智跳进他的脑海。

但如今的提耶利亚是等同于VEDA中控的存在，又怎么会有被别人侵入却不自知的情况发生？超出预想外的问题让他皱起眉头。

接下来的一段时间，他把这团数据严密监控起来，为了确保不会影响到其他量子信息的交换，他甚至专门划分出一片区域来，任其自由发展。

他发现最初的数据似乎并不像他猜想的那样来源于外星物种，而是来源于人类文明，更确切地说，是变革者。他能感知到那些最微弱的量子波动，不同于机械和动物，有规律的震颤代表着信息的传达。那是脑量子波。

为什么会有一个变革者的意识穿越了浩瀚的宇宙空间抵达VEDA主机的所在地，还大模大样地在这里安了家，提耶利亚觉得巧合的同时还感到不可思议。

尽管现阶段只是一些微弱的波动，他并不能理解这个意识的意图，但可以预见在未来的某一天，这个数据组会组建成足以和他交流的能量团吧。

怀着鲜少出现的好奇心，提耶利亚联系了刹那，拜托他循着蛛丝马迹去寻找这个意识的源头。虽然他并不想用这样的琐事来麻烦老友，但VEDA依托的网络架构无法帮助他抵达宇宙中无人的虚空之处。

刹那的效率很高，没用几天就瘫着脸回来了。

“找到了。”

提耶利亚看着对方两手空空，“结果如何？”

“那是……”刹那微妙地停顿了一下，“那个地方在拉格朗日1的资源卫星群。”

他反应了一下才想起这个地方，“怎么在那里？”

刹那摇摇头，“更具体的我也查不到了，不过我想这个量子波会到这里不是巧合。”

“有什么根据？”

“没有根据。”刹那直视着提耶利亚，“我认为他就是来找你的。”

他瑰红色的眼里流露出不快的光，“早已不在的人又怎么会有残留下来的意识呢？”

刹那没有回答他，只是转头看向VEDA内部的某个位置，目光仿佛穿透了金属墙壁，投射到另外的地方，“这种脑量子波，很熟悉。”

“……”一般变革者的脑量子波有多大的区别？他想这么说，可终究没有出言反驳。

时间还在继续，那个小小的脑量子波团还在成长。用成长来形容有点奇怪，但自从刹那来过以后，他就越发期待和它建立信息交流的一天。尽管他依然不认为人类死去之后还会有灵魂一类的东西留在这个世界上。

那样的东西，就算真的有，也未必就如刹那示意的，是某人千里迢迢跑来投奔他的。也或许只是战斗中某个死在自己手里的冤魂想要来报仇呢？

放弃这种可笑的假设，提耶利亚摘掉眼镜，放任自己沉浸在量子信息的海洋中。其实刹那提出的设想并非没有可能——如果建立在人死之后意识的确还能存在的前提下——毕竟实际上那个人才是变革者的种子。

他想，不论如何，等到可以交流的那一天，真相就会大白了。

接下来的时间，提耶利亚变得更加热心地照顾这个意识，如果雷杰尼·雷杰塔能看到的话，他大概会调侃提耶利亚隐藏的母性光环，进而对自己的基因产生怀疑吧。

虽然能量团不需要吃饭睡觉上厕所，可他能做的事情还是很多，比方说及时为它扩容，清理周围的电波干扰，适当提供必要的技术支持……

这比时时刻刻看着宇宙有意思。

那个能量团慢慢长大，然后渐渐有了实体，有了颜色。绒绒的一团“毛线”带着绿色的光晕，停留在提耶利亚手里堪堪有苹果大。

大概像个妖精吧。他回忆起以前，那个人曾经和他说起过爱尔兰的风土人情。

即使理智上找不出什么证明它就是那个人的证据，但潜意识里他总还是回护的。

说不准就是呢？如此暧昧的假设在提耶利亚这里还从没出现过，但他又忍不住给自己再多些希望。

不知道是不是错觉，这个意识似乎回避和他进行交流。每次他试图和它沟通的时候，回应都只有滋滋啦啦的杂音。

他考虑过这个意识也许并不完整，可有规律的脑量子波显示它非常清醒而且自律。也许它就是讨厌他，不想理会他说的话。可那个毛团子又似乎挺粘他，总是待在他身边。

不明白这家伙到底想搞什么，于是他也只有耐心等下去。

团子越长越大，甚至渐渐有了更加具体的形状，脑量子波的波长也越来越明显，可提耶利亚依然找不到什么有用的信息。

“到底想做什么？”琢磨不明白的他颇有些沮丧，玫红色的双眼里透出无可奈何。

如果——如果真的是那个人的话，一定要让他为折腾自己这么久付出代价。提耶利亚这么想着，用一根手指戳在团子上，自然而然露出一个小小的笑容。然后又立刻端正了态度，提醒自己现在什么都还没有定论。

希望越大，失望就会越大。这个道理他知道，可依然无法阻止自己对这种希望的寄托。随着时间越来越久，他已经不记得最初那个对一切都无动于衷的量子计算机中控AI了。

提耶利亚实际上并不需要记录时间，如果不是为了配合人类的工作，时间对他来说一点意义都没有。

反正，直到VEDA寿命结束之前，他都会一直一直这样存在下去。

可有另外一个意识愿意陪着自己也不错。

“神明啊，如果你真的存在的话……”提耶利亚飘浮在VEDA里，金色的眼中是亿万星辰的光辉，他有生以来头一次，对着宇宙中那个神秘的意志衷心祈祷，“把他还给我吧……”

他闭上眼睛，轻声念道：“洛克昂。”

——“提耶利亚。”

温柔低沉的声音在身后响起，他几乎以为自己幻听。

他转过身去，看见在心中默默描摹了无数遍的人站在那里，身上带着浅淡的绿色光晕，仅剩的一只左眼带着笑意注视着他。

“洛克昂……”他睁大了眼睛。

“虽然这个名字也不错，不过我更希望你叫我尼尔呢。”棕色头发的男子飘上前来，和他额头相抵，“我回来了。”

提耶利亚的眼睛终于变成了酒红色，他伸手触碰到对方，尽管知道那只是数据成像，可依然仿佛感觉到温热的体感。

“尼尔……”他和那个人拥抱着，“欢迎回来。”

这样，是不是终于不会再分开了？长久的分离之后，他们合为了一体。

－END－

2014年2月23日星期日16：01


End file.
